Pride Rock/Gallery
Images of Pride Rock from The Lion King franchise. ''The Lion King Circle of Life Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg|All the creatures are summoned to Pride Rock. The Lion King - Circle of Life - Pride Rock - 1.jpg|The gazelles are about to watch Rafiki place Baby Simba in the air. The_Lion_King_-_Circle_of_Life_-_Pride_Rock_-_2.jpg|The facial point of the rock with Rafiki and the other animals. The_Lion_King_-_Circle_of_Life_-_Pride_Rock_-_3.jpg|The gazelles are cheering and kicking their hooves after Rafiki lifts Baby Simba in the air. The_Lion_King_-_Circle_of_Life_-_Pride_Rock_-_4.jpg|The monkeys are jumping up and down, cheering after Rafiki lifts Baby Simba in the air. The_Lion_King_-_Circle_of_Life_-_Pride_Rock_-_5.jpg|The closeup of the rock with Rafiki, Baby Simba, Sarabi and Mufasa. The_Lion_King_-_Circle_of_Life_-_Pride_Rock_-_6.jpg The_Lion_King_-_Circle_of_Life_-_Pride_Rock_-_7.jpg Act I The Lion King - Act I - Pride Rock - 8.jpg|The closeup of Pride Rock with Mufasa and Zazu walking off laughing. The Lion King - Pride Rock - 2.jpg|Pride Rock early in the almost morning with young Simba looking into his future kingdom. The Lion King - Pride Rock - 3.jpg|Pride Rock with the light in the morning with Simba and Mufasa on the top of the ledge. The Lion King - Pride Rock - 4.jpg|The sunrise with the top ledge of Pride Rock plus Mufasa and young Simba on top. The Lion King - Pride Rock - 5.jpg|The back of the rock with Scar kicking a little rock off the edge. The Lion King - Act I - Pride Rock - 7.jpg The Lion King - Act I - Pride Rock - 6.jpg Act II The Lion King - Act II - Pride Rock - 1.jpg|Pride Rock at night with Scar mourning the lionesses with Zazu about the tragic news of Mufasa's demise. The Lion King - Act II - Pride Rock - 2.jpg|Scar now usurps and takes over the throne along with his hyena clan coming to the ledge. The Lion King - Act II - Pride Rock - 3.jpg|Pride Rock now under Scar's reign and rule in the gray-greenish sky. Act III The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 1.jpg|Closeup of Pride Rock. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 2.jpg|Pride Rock with dark clouds almost approaching the Pride Lands with lightning and thunder. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 3.jpg|Pride Rock with hyenas sleeping, gnawing on a bone, and watching. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 4.jpg|The alternate view of Pride Rock with Scar watching Sarabi walking to Sarabi after he's yelling at her with his echoes. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 5.jpg|The Rock with the hyenas and Sarabi walking along with Scar in his ledge where he's standing. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 6.jpg|The ledge with Simba and his angry shadow plus thunder cracking loudly. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 7.jpg|The ledge with Simba, Scar and the hyenas. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 8.jpg|The ledge and Pride Rock with a strike of lightning cracking the grass. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 9.jpg|The fire burns the grass from a strike of lightning with dark red smoke. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 10.jpg|Pride Rock on fire with the flames, Simba, lionesses and the hyenas attacking during the Battle. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 11.jpg|Pride Rock with its flames extinguished and washed off by the rain after Scar's death and his reign of terror is over, thrown off a cliff by Simba, and eaten, but killed by the hyenas when he has betrayed them. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 12.jpg|The rock's ledge with the rainy weather. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 13.jpg|Simba climbs and roars through the rain with his mighty roar along with the lionesses. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 14 with Transformation.jpg|The before restoration and transformation of Pride Rock after Scar's reign. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9803.jpg|The transition of the restoration. The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 15 with Transformation.jpg|The after restoration and transformation of Pride Rock back to its beautiful greens, grasses and leaves on the trees plus the blue skies. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-106.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-118.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-402.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1698.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1717.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2147.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2199.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3200.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4329.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4532.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4657.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4692.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6788.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7081.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7084.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7200.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7814.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8783.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-9008.jpg The Lion King 1½ lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-170.jpg SS.png lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3284.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3298.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7163.jpg Miscellaneous 103 0292.jpg|McDonald's Disneyland Adventures Isabeluk.jpg|Pride Rock as seen in ''Phineas and Ferb Pride rock disney infinity.jpg|Pride Rock in Disney Infinity Category:Galleries Category:Location galleries Category:The Lion King galleries